The Cure
by BriannaJoyNoDuh
Summary: Carlos & Brianna were best friends since they were little. But what happens when they grow up, fall apart, fall in love, Carlos moves to California and they fall apart again? Find out how strong their love really it :
1. Chapter 1

-Age 6-

"Carlos, scoot closer to Brianna." Mrs. Pena said waving her hand to the young Carlos.

He groaned "Mom, just take the picture. He whined.

"Perfect. Now you kids go play, dinner is almost ready." She said.

"Bet I can beat you to the tree house." Brianna said.

Carlos gave her a big grin and the two sprinted off toward the big tree in his backyard.

"Beat that." He said sticking his tongue out.

Brianna flopped on the floor of the tree house pouting. "You never let me win."

"What? I always let you win.""No you don't."

"Ill let you win next time."

"Pinky promise?"

She stuck out her smiled and gladly took her pinky in his "Pinky promise."

-Age 8-

"Mom. People were teasing Brianna and I at school today."

"Teasing you how?"

"Said we were boyfriend and girlfriend and that we should get married."

"Well sweetie, that's what happens when your best friends with a girl. That's just how it is when your little. It'll get better once you get older."

"It better. What does it mean when they say were boyfriend and girlfriend and that we should get married?" Carlos asked extremely curious.

"Well it's a relationship. When you like someone you date them and they become your boyfriend or girlfriend. And the older you get, the more you start to like that person, you start to love them."

"Like I love you and dad?"

"A different kind of love sweetie. When you love someone, the way I love your father, you get married. You make a vow to each other to stay together."

"Are Brianna and I gonna get married."

His mother chuckled at her sons curiosity. He was only 8, why was he asking such questions. "I don't know. Maybe. You guys are best friends and usually the best marriages come out of that friendship."

"I wanna be with Brianna forever. She is my best friend."

"Well then maybe you guys will be together forever."

-Age 9-

"So my mom told me something last year." Carlos said sitting next to Brianna in the tree house.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked.

"Well remember how kids are always teasing us at school?"

"Yes." She looked down sadly.

"Well my mom said that when you really like someone, you become boyfriend/girlfriend. And then maybe if we do that one day we could get married."

"Carlos, were to young to get married."

"I know that but I was wondering." He started fidgeting with his fingers.

"Wondering what?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"I think so. That's what two people do when they like each other a lot."

"Who said I liked you a lot?"

"I did."

"Well in that case, yes."

"You will?"

"Of course."

[Brianna's POV] Age -14-

_I wish growing up wasn't so hard. I wish everything was just easy. Carlos and I started high school today. Which wouldn't really matter. We aren't really friends anymore. We had a huge fight at the end of the school year about high school and how we were going through the changes we were. It was horrible. He was my best friend, the only guy in this world I could trust and I lost him to a stupid fight. He lived right next door which was going to make things hard. I couldn't stand not talking to him. _

[End Brianna's POV]

-Age 15-

"Brianna you should go talk to Carlos." Cyndie, Brianna's mom said as the family was eating dinner.

"He wont talk to me. What part of that don't you guys get?"

"You guys used to be best friends. I know you miss him." Matt, her dad said.

"I do miss him but he isn't the same."

"That's not true. He loves you." Her sister, Jessie said.

"He used to best friend love me. But now I'm nothing to him."

"Stop. You need to at least go try to talk to him."

"Fine. Ill try but he isn't going to talk to me." She stood up and walked away from the dinner table. She put on her shoes and jackets, opened the front door and went to face her fear.

She approached the front door of the Pena house and took a deep breath, ringing the door bell. "Brianna, what a surprise." Mr. Pena said opening the door.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Come in, come in." He said urging her to come in. "How have you been my dear?"

"I've been alright."

"I've heard you've got big things in store for school."

"Working on it."

"Well come in the kitchen, were just finishing up dinner."

"Alright."

"Awh now there's that beautiful face I haven't seen in a while." Mrs. Pena said standing up to hug smiled.

She had missed this family that she had become so close with. She'd known them since she was a baby. "Hi Mrs. Pena."

"Sit dear." She pulled out the chair right next to Carlos who was staring angrily down at his food. Mrs. Pena took her seat again. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing really good."

"Heard your at the top of your class."

"Yeah."

"And your just a sophomore. Definitely a great thing for college applications and what not."

"That's what my parents said."

"Its good that your doing so well in school." Mr. Pena said.

"Thanks."

"So what brings you over here? Mrs. Pena asked. "You have been over here in years."

"Well I actually came to talk to Carlos."

"Oh. Is something wrong?"

"No, just really miss him. Thought we could play catch up."

Everyone at the table looked at Carlos who was still angrily glaring at his food. "Carlos hunny."

"Yeah I know and honestly." He stopped thinking about his family sitting at the table with him. "We should go up in my room and talk."

"Sounds good." Brianna said.

"Mom may I please be excused from the table?"

"Of course dear, just rinse off your plate and put it in the dish washer."

"Thank you. Go on up, ill meet you up there."

"Alright." Brianna got up and went up the stairs to his room. She opened the door to see the changes. He had different posters on his wall now. I guess everyone has to grow up. She noticed a familiar set of pictures on his nightstand. She sat on the side of the bed and grabbed the frame. There was their first picture together where Mrs. Pena had to shove Carlos closer to Brianna to get an adorable picture, but the smiles were huge. Then there was one of the two up in the tree house waving down at the camera. The last one was her favorite. She ran her fingers over it and closed her eyes.

*Flashback*

"Brianna!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming." She yelled back. Brianna, only 7 years old, jumped up off the floor and ran down the stairs. "Yes mom?"

"The Pena's are here for dinner, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Hi Carlos."

"Hi."

"Go wash your hands then come to the table." Brianna's mother told her.

"Yes mam."

After dinner Brianna and Carlos were outside running around. Brianna, being clumsy as she was tripped and scrapped her knee. While her mom was fixing up her knee Carlos was holing her hand trying to make her stop crying, mostly because he hated it when she cried. Mrs. Pena whispered something in his ear. Before Brianna knew it Carlos had kissed her on the cheek, hoping that would make her feel better and Mr. Pena had gotten a picture of it. There sat Brianna with a shocked face and Carlos's lips against her cheek.

*End Flashback*

"Good times." Carlos said closing the door.

Brianna sniffled and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Yeah."

"Are you crying?"

"No. I'm fine."

He sat next to her on the bed. "Why exactly are you here?"

"To find out what happened to us. Why you don't talk to me anymore."

"Because were not best friends like we were when we were little. We went our own ways Brianna. I thought you had accepted that."

"No I haven't. Your still my best friend. I miss you."

"Well…"

"You cant tell me you don't miss me too."

"I don't."

"Then why is this by your bed?" She said still holding the picture frame

."Because…"

"You miss me. Were alone so why are you being your jerky self? I know you miss me."

"Ok fine I miss you. But…

""Why does there have to be a but Carlos? Were best friends. Why is that so wrong?"

"Because you're the smartest girl in our grade, everyone likes you."

"And…?"

"No one even notices me. That's why after we started high school I stopped talking to you. I'm like invisible to everyone in your little group. I don't fit in. Plus I'm a cheerleader."

"And your doing something you enjoy, what's wrong with that?"

"Everything. I'm trying to do my thing and grow up away from this place."

"I know. I've seen the commercial. I know your trying out Broadway."

"That's why we cant be best friends anymore."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Carlos, you're the only real friend I have in that school, everyone else is my "friend" because I'm smart and they think ill help them cheat. Which I never do, I just tutor people."

"It's the status quo of the school. I cant be best friends with you."

"Look, stop with the status quo crap. What did our parents teach us growing up?"

"That we are our own people."

"And that we are special and unique in our own way. That we should never let anyone or anything in this world try to tell us who we are or who we can be friends with."

"You know there is a reason you were always my best friend."

"I know, now can we get back to that?"

"Only if you can forgive me for being such an idiot this whole time."

"Of course I can."

They stood up and shared a nice, tight, much needed hug. "So ill see you at school tomorrow?"

"Ill see you at the bus stop." She smiled.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

-Age 18-

-Senior prom-

Carlos and Brianna were up for queen and king, of course they were a shoe in to win, they were the schools most adorable couple. They had been together for 2 years now and everyone in the school loved them.

"And your homecoming queen is…" Mrs. Palmer started "Brianna Joy!" She said excitedly. Brianna rushed to the stage to claim her crown. "That means your king is… Carlos Pena Jr.!" The crowd was cheering for the two. They slowly made their way to the dance floor and a song began playing. It only took Brianna a moment to realize it was their song.

"Carlos.""I made sure that if we won this would be the song we danced too.""Gah you are to amazing."

"I try." He smiled pulling her tight. "My wish for you, is that life becomes all you wanted too. Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small. You never need to carry more than you can hold and while you're out there getting' where you getting' to, I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too, yeah this is my wish." he sang the course in her ear. His voice so smooth and perfect. Her heart couldn't help but skip beats at how amazing this moment were. The camera flashed as the two danced their dance, holding onto each other tight.

-Age 19-

"You cant be serious!" Brianna cried."I am.""Ugh." She fell onto his bed.

"Are you seriously mad?"She sat up and looked at him. "No, I'm happy for you."

"Why?""Because your finally going to chase that dream. I mean it was easy just guest starring but I knew sooner or later something bigger would come along.""Nothing bigger has come yet.""But it will Carlos. You're an amazing singer and actor. Those stupid people on that Making Menudo show didn't see that. Your gonna make it far in life.""Wow. I'm sorry."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't be. Its what your meant to do."

"Are you going to be ok?""With the fact my boyfriend is ditching me and moving to LA, oh yeah ill be fine." She chuckled.

"You know I'm going to miss you more than anything.""For a while, till you land a big role and then your going to forget about me.""Forget about you? Never."She looked at him seriously this time. "Just know that I love you more than anything. You were my first love and that will never ever, change. Ill love you forever.""Ill love you more forever."

"Alright, were all packed up." Mr. Pena said closing the door of the moving had been fighting the tears all day and that moment she couldn't help but let a few escape. She stood on the lawn holding hands with Carlos. "Were really going to miss you sweetie." Mrs. Pena said hugging her. "Ill miss you too.""You take care of yourself young lady." Mr. Pena said hugging her tightly."I will.""Make us proud and you graduate that college.""Sure thing Mr. Pena." Carlos' little brother waved from inside the car and Brianna waved back. "Well." She said turning to Carlos. "I guess this is goodbye.""For now. Were gonna talk every day and your gonna come visit me this summer.""Good." She hugged him tightly. They stood there for a few minutes taking in each others warm embrace for the last time. Mr. Pena honked the horn."We gotta get on the road." He said sadly.

That's when the tears really hit. "I-I'm gonna…""Baby, please don't cry. I'm gonna see you again soon.""I know.. Doesn't make it easier."

"I love you Brianna and I'm gonna miss you.""Ill miss you more."He pulled her in and kissed her gently. "I love you baby.""I love you too.""Ill call you every step of the way.""Alright." He hugged her one last time, kissed her head and headed for the car.

Brianna stood on the lawn and watched the moving van drive away, followed by the Pena's car. Carlos in the passenger seat watching her as they slowly disappeared down the street.

-4 months later-

"You are never going to guess what happened!" Carlos exclaimed over the phone."What?""I got the role!""No way!" She said excitedly. "Hunny that's great!"

"You have no idea how excited I am for this. We start rehearsal next week.""I'm excited for you.""Thank you baby. What are you up to?""Homework.""Oh, counting down the days?""Of course. I cant wait to see you.""Me either.""Ill see you in 3 weeks.""For sure."-3 Weeks Later-

Brianna walked off the plane, grabbed her bag and walked into the crowd of LAX looking for Carlos. It only took her a moment to see him. She ran as fast as she could to him, dropped her bags and jumped into his arms. "Hey there beautiful." He said twirling her around."Hey handsome.""How was your flight?" He asked picking up her bag, linking their fingers and leading her outside.

"It was alright, nothing but long, boring and my excitement didn't help any."He chuckled. "I bet." They drove to the Pena's house and Brianna got to catch up with his family for a while. "Alright, I have to go to the lot to do some shooting, you wanna go?""Do I wanna go? Psh." She smiled. "Of course I do."

So once again they go into the car and headed to the lot Carlos' show filmed at. "The boys are going to be thrilled to meet you.""I'm thrilled to meet them."They walked through the door in the back and onto the set. "This is the Palm Woods pool." He said. "This is amazing!""Isn't it.""Carlos, there you are." A handsome man with wavy brown hair, very muscular I might add, said.

"Hey guys.""Hey" They all said."Boys this is Brianna.""Oh gosh." Kendall said."This is Logan, James, and Kendall.""It is so great to meet you guys.""You as well. Carlos doesn't ever shut up about you." Logan smiled."Come on man." Carlos said."That's cute." I smiled up at Carlos.

"Alright, so you gotta sit over there and watch while we work.""Sounds good to me." Brianna said. Carlos kissed her on the cheek as the boys took their spots.

Hours later they were finally done. "Alright boys, that was beautiful." The director said.

"You ready to go?" Carlos asked approaching Brianna.

"Absolutely."

-Age 20-

Brianna was back home finishing school but she felt Carlos drifting away. Once the show premiered, it became a hit. Carlos was so busy he didn't have time for her anymore. And the rumors around the web, the pictures, she just couldn't handle it anymore. Not being with him was killing her enough. Now she had to hear about him supposedly dating this girl named Samantha Droke. She knew it wasn't true but it was still just to much to handle.

"Hey beautiful. I cant talk for long." he said into the phone."That's ok, this wont take long.""What's going on?""Uhm look. It's us.""What about us?""Everything. I just cant do it anymore.""Don't say that. Everything is fine.""Fine? You think me having to see pictures of some other girl all over you is fine?"

"You saw those?""Of course I saw them… and they killed me.""I'm sorry, she didn't know.""Does she now?" Silence. "Wow, its great to know where I stand in your life.""Baby, that's not it, its just…""Just what? What excuse do you have for letting her be all up on you like that?""None.""Exactly. I love you and I always will but I cant do this anymore. Go be with Samantha, obviously she is better for you than I am."

"No she isn't.""Carlos, I'm so not fighting with you on this. Its over." With that she hung up the phone, curled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

-Age 22-

Its been two years since the two talked. Carlos tired for weeks to get Brianna to talk to him but she never would so after a month he gave up and decided to move on. We couldn't say Carlos wasn't doing good for himself, he really was. Big Time Rush was a hit. They had been on an album signing tour for their first album, they went on a normal tour performing at mostly Elitches around the country, spent a year working on their second album, that was about to release in November, Carlos had his own house and there was talks of another tour. Brianna had just turned 22 and was ready to start her life officially. She graduated college and was off to LA, to live her dream. She figured she would stop by the Pena's house after she got into her new place and set up. She was a bit nervous. She hadn't seen his family since the last time she was in LA a few years ago. She rang the door and waited a few moments before someone answered the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brianna?" Mrs. Pena said opening the door. "Hi Mrs. Pena" She smiled.

"Oh Brianna!" She exclaimed hugging her. "Look at you! Your so beautiful."Brianna blushed. "Why thank you."

"Oh dear why don't you come in." She said ushering her in the door. She walked into the living room with her and then Brianna's heart sunk. Sitting on the couch was Carlos and Samantha. "Look who came to visit!" Mrs. Pena said excitedly.

"Brianna," Mr. Pena said. "You look beautiful as ever, all grown up and what not. I'm so proud of you." He said pulling her into a hug.

Carlos then stood up and gave her a huge hug. He was ecstatic to see her. "Gah I missed you so much."

"Me too." She managed to smile even though she was still really heartbroken.

"Sam, this is Brianna." Carlos said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said to Brianna.

"You too.""Carlos and Brianna grew up together." Mr. Pena said.

"They didn't just grow up together, they did everything together." Mrs. Pena smiled.

"What brings you to Cali?" Mr. Pena asked.

"Well as you know I finally graduated college and I got an intern job at Columbia Records.""Oh that's great!" Mrs. Pena exclaimed."Isn't that your label?" Sam asked Carlos."Sure is.""Well then I'm sure you two will be seeing each other a lot." Mr. Pena said.

"Maybe." Brianna said.

"Hopefully you two can rekindle the friendship. You guys were so close." Mrs. Pena said with hope.

"That was until Hollywood pulled him away." She smiled.

"Well we are so happy for you." Mr. Pena said.

"Thank you. Well I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just wanted to say hello and let you guys know I'm in town now so I can see you more often."

"Don't you dare be a stranger." Mrs. Pena said hugging her again.

"I wont."

Brianna waved by two Carlos Sr. & Jr. and Sam and headed for the door. As soon as she closed the door her heart sunk even more. The reality of them, sitting on the couch, hand in hand. That should be her. If she wouldn't have broken up with him he was bound to end up cheating on her, weather or not he meant too. Samantha just had that way with people. Before she could make it to the car Carlos chased her out. "Wait." He called.

"What?""How…? I'm so confused.""Why?""Well you break up with me, 2 years later move to LA and the first people you think to visit is my family.""Look their like my family too and I don't know anyone here. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be here.""Don't be sorry, I just don't get it.""Your mom and dad are practically my second parents, they have been with me and supporting me my whole life.""So have I""You did until a few years ago. Then it turned into me being the only supportive one.""You knew that Hollywood was going to do that to us.""I know, and I'm still ok with it.""Look. Since you decided not to answer my calls or texts when you broke up with me I just need you to know, I didn't want to let you go."

"I know but it was the only choice I had. If I wouldn't have done it you would have just ended up cheating on me.""I would never.""Carlos I saw the pictures. I saw the way she affected you, weather or not you wanted or intended too, it was going to happen."

"Can we be best friends again?""I don't know. I mean I still love you and I always will. Its hard to think about you being with her and hanging out with you guys. Its not gonna be ok with me."

"I will do anything, please Brianna. I really miss you."She sighed. "We can try." He hugged her tight. "Thank you. Is your number still the same?""Of course.""Ill call you later.""Alright.""Oh nice ride by the way." He commented on her brand new car."Thanks. Gradation present.""Wow."

Months passed and slowly Brianna began to heal actually spending time with Carlos and Sam. Brianna started hanging around the other BTR guys so much and getting to know them. Of course they loved her the first time they met her. The boys had left for the Better With U Tour 10 days ago. While they were gone Brianna would see Sam out and about but today was the day she almost hit her. Brianna was walking out of Columbia Records when out of the corner of her eye she saw Sam holding hands with some other guy. Brianna was shocked but wasn't going to let it go. She followed of course. If she was cheating on Carlos, Brianna indented have the proof she needed. She managed to snap a few pictures on the hand holding, the occasional kiss on the cheeks between the two. Then into a hotel where Brianna hid behind some banisters so Sam didn't see her. Carlos was Brianna's, he always had been. Maybe now that she was in Cali, they could make it work. Only she had to get rid of this cheating girl. Brianna leaned out a little to see Sam and this other guy completely making out in the lobby. A few pictures later and Brianna was satisfied with the proof she had. She looked around the lobby to make sure there weren't production camera's, thinking maybe this was just a gig, but no such luck, she was really cheating on him and Brianna wasn't going to stand for it. Brianna went straight home and saved the pictures to her computer, she wasn't doing anything with them until Carlos got home from tour.

Carlos was finally back, Brianna had everything planned out on how to break the news to him. She waited a few hours to go see him but once she did, even she could feel the heartbreak that was going to come with this visit. Brianna walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by Sydney who jumped up on her. "Hey girl." She said in that playful voice. "I missed you, yes I did.""Bet you I can tell you someone who missed you more." Carlos said coming around the corner.

Brianna smiled and walked to give him a hug. "How was tour?""It was amazing.""If it was anything like the show that was here, I bet it was.""Absolutely."

"So we need to talk." She pulled him into the kitchen and they sat down at the bar. Brianna pulled her computer out of her bag. "Ok so the other day, well 11 days ago to be exact, I was leaving work and I saw something that was quite interesting.""What was that?"Brianna opened the first file of Sam and the other guy holding hands. "This." She said sadly.

"Is that Sam?""Yeah." "It couldn't be.""That's what I thought.." But she continued through a few more pictures. "Carlos, I didn't want to tell you but when your best friend sees your girlfriend doing this, it feels like an obligation to that person.""So these are real?""As real as they get.""Why didn't you tell me the day you found them?""Because you were on tour and I just didn't want to ruin that for you. You were having so much fun. I was going to tell you but my sub conscious kicked in and said 'don't you dare ruin this tour for him', so I wanted to wait till you got home, and as much as I didn't want to do it the day you got back, I figured if I waited any longer to tell you, you would be mad at me.""I couldn't be mad at you.""So you're not mad about this?"He put his head in his hands. "No, I'd rather hear it from you that someone else or read it online. Speaking of which, you didn't post those anywhere, right?""No way. I dislike her for what she did to you but I would never hurt her like that. I mean I thought of doing that and telling you I just randomly found them but I wanted to be the bigger, good best friend here and tell you. So no, the only place they are, is on my computer.""Good." He stood up and walked toward the living room. Brianna followed. "Are you ok?" She asked sadly."No. Damn now I know how you felt when you saw those pictures of me and her.""Sucks huh?""Yea. I'm really sorry." He said with tears running down his face.

Brianna felt bad but she knew it was the right thing to do. She pulled him into her side holding him tight. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. Yeah I know she hurt you but it ain't the end of your life. 'Cause I'm right here waiting, with open arms. I know you might feel shattered but love should never bring you harm." Brianna sang lightly.

"Brianna." He said sitting up.

"Yeah?""Really sing that song to me.""How do you mean?""I want you in the studio, recording it. Just for me.""Can I do that?""We can. Lets go."

Carlos took her Columbia to do a mini recording session.

"Its simple. I'm going to play the song through the headphones and you just sing it, like you used to always do in your car.""Sounds easy enough.""Ok. Get in there." He said urging her into the booth.

Brianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had always dreamed of being a singer but never had the guts to pursue it. As badly as she wanted it though. Now she was in a real recording studio, about to record her first song, even though it wasn't one of her own.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Yeah I know she hurt you, but it aint the of your life. Cause I'm right here waiting, with open arms, I know you might feel shattered but love should never bring you harm. So consider this a moment, that's defining who you are." She opened her eyes and looked at Carlos. "And I can fix what's broken and here's how I'll start. Just come with your heart and leave the rest to me and I promise that we'll be, and ill be the cure. Show me where it hurts" Carlos put his hand on his heart and Brianna couldn't help but smiled because she knew that's where it hurt. "and I know that I can be, the medicine you need, baby ill be your cure, your cure, yeah, yeah, yeah." Carlos then mouthed 'I Love You' to her. "I can see she left you, with your heart wide open but I can be your shelter when the wind starts blowing. So don't be afraid of what's in front of you, cause I know I'm strong enough to carry us through. So consider this a moment, that's defining who you are and I can fix what's broken and here's how ill start."

"Carlos, there you are." Sam said walking into the room."What are you doing here?""I've been looking for you."Carlos looked at Brianna "Keep singing." he turned back to Sam. "Just let her finish this song."

Brianna closed her eyes. Having Sam there just wouldn't make it the same. So she pictured the good old days when they were little. "Just come with your heart and leave the rest to me and I promise that we'll be and ill be the cure. Show me where it hurts and I know that I can be, the medicine you need, baby ill be your cure, ill be the cure. Ill be your cure, ill be the cure. Ill be your healer, in my shining armor, just let me protect you, that's what I'm here for. My love is a healer, if you let me near, reach out and touch me, just let me restore." She repeated the course twice, belting out every note in perfect tone, pitch and quality, just letting her feelings out. "My love is strong enough, ill be the cure. Whenever you call, ill be the cure. I am the cure." She held that note out for a few seconds and once the music ended she opened her eyes. Carlos was sitting in the chair staring at her and Sam was right behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"Damn, I didn't know she could sing like that." Sam said in shock.

"She's always had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Brianna walked out of the booth. "So…?""That was amazing." Carlos said standing up to hug her.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"Bri, that was so good!" Sam exclaimed running to hug her. "I had no idea you could sing like that."

"Thanks Sam.""Why were you singing that particular song though?" She asked curiously eyeballing Brianna. Sam knew Carlos & Brianna's past, she didn't like the two being alone.

Brianna looked at Carlos who immediately looked at Sam who then looked back and forth at Brianna and Carlos. Carlo handed Brianna the keys. "Go wait in the car."

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Brianna left.

"Sam we are done. So over.""What! Why!""Because I know about you and your other little boyfriend.""What other boyfriend!" She yelled."The one you were with while I was on tour.""I wasn't with anyone.""So now your going to lie about it. Just tell me the truth.""I really wasn't. I don't know what your talking about.""Yeah well I do. Brianna saw you with him.""Oh really? Do you not see what she is doing?""What is she doing?""Trying to break us up so she can have you back. Its so obvious.""No, first off she left me.""Yeah and now she's regretting it.""Look I'm done fighting with you. She took pictures, lot of them.""And you believe her.""Of course, pictures prove everything.""No they don't.""Yes they do.""Carlos, look ok so I was with another guy but…""No buts. You cheated on me and that is not ok. Now I know exactly how poor Brianna felt when she saw all those pictures of us start to surface before we broke up."

"Carlos I…""Save it. Don't call, don't text, don't come over. Its over. For good this time."

Carlos walked away from Sam that day not hurting anymore. He realized Brianna was always his only one, Sam was just there to fill the void in his heart Brianna had left. Now that Brianna didn't hate him anymore and they were friends again, he would do anything and everything he could to make her love him the same way, there was no denying his feelings for her, he was head over heels in love with his best friend since forever.

"How did it go?" Bri asked as Carlos got in the car."Fine. She denied it but I told her you took the pictures and I saw them so there was no lying.""And you ended it right?""Of course." He turned to her and looked her dead in those big beautiful blue eyes. "Look I just wanna say I am so, so sorry for the way things turned out between us. I didn't realize the way it would hurt you seeing those pictures of Sam and I a few years ago. I feel horrible but I just need you to know I really am truly sorry.""Carlos, it's ok. I mean even though I never got over you. I spent so much time keeping tabs on you and BTR. You were my first love Carlos, that is something that will never change. Ill love you forever, even if we don't end up spending it together.""You always say the most amazing things to make someone feel better, you know that?""Well I try."

-3 months later-

"Are you ready?" Brianna's best friend Megan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror.

Megan and Brianna had met a long time ago. When Megan found out Brianna used to be best friends with Carlos, the two had realized they had so much more in common. Brianna called her Mojo and Megan called Brianna Pixie. They were basically inseparable from the start. Although wanting to move to Cali with Brianna, things just didn't work out with it. But this day, Mojo wouldn't miss for the world. "Gah Pixie you look absolutely amazing"

"Thank you Mojo." She said hugging her. "It means so much that you're here for this.""I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled.

"Oh look at my little girl." Cyndie said walking through the door. She gave her a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you.""Ugh mom, your squishing me." Brianna said struggling to push her mom away."I'm sorry, its just. I cant believe your finally doing this.""Me either."

Logan opened the door. "It's time Brianna."

Her mom squealed and grabbed Mojo's hand. "Were gonna go get in our seats."

"Are you ready for this?" James asked as she walked out of the room with Kendall and Logan behind her."So ready. I've been waiting for this moment for life.""Go get em kid. Its your time to shine." James smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks."


End file.
